totaldramamallfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gary the Gaget Dude/Crossover Ideas
Hey guys, Gary here. So, we've had a couple crossovers in the past: My Babysitter's a Vampire and Big Time Rush. The MBAV was fine, but the BTR ended up just me and Nat :3 So, I thought I'd come up with a couple crossover events. Friends Crossover Okay, so this would be in season two, episode four or five. The title would be "Lost In New York.... with Friends". Mikey, Duncan, Ezekiel, Russel and Trent are on a trip to New York, as are Saki, Heather, Ann, Noah and Jadus. They meet up and they get lost in New York. So, Mikey finds his uncle Ross (played by David Shwimmer) and aunt Rachel (played by Jennifer Aniston) for help. Duncan, Trent and Russel go with Ross' sister's husband Chandler (played by Mathew Perry) to a Yankee game. Going to find Ross' sister and his his aunt Monica (played by Courtney Cox), Mikey, Ross, Zeke and Rachel go to find her, as she and Joey (Matt Le Blanc) are locked in a store. Ann and Noah get sidetracked with guitar player Phoebe (Lisa Kudrow) about music, and then, the Friends cast, Duncan, Mikey, Ezekiel, Saki, Jadus and Ann all get locked in a store and they need the help of Heather, Noah and Russel to get them out. This wouldn't be a "crossover", but in the third-to-last episode of Total Drama Mall, "The Graduation", Ross, Rachel, Monica and Chandler come to see Mikey graduate. Suite Life of Zack and Cody Season two, episode 13. This would be "Total Drama Suite Life". Mikey, Malik, Ann, Saki, Duncan, Trent, Jadus, Heather, Zeke and Russel go to Boston on Spring Break. Ann is shocked to see her cousins, Zack and Cody (Dylan and Cole Sprouse) living there, and she goes with them to see their mom, bringing Noah along. Mikey sees his ex-girlfriends Maddie (Ashely Tisdale) and London (Brenda Song), so he runs away, bumping into Mr. Mosbey (Phil Lewis) as he goes. Malik's uncle happens to be Mosbey and they get free rooms. But, Mikey, Zack and Cody accidently blow up the hotel and Mosbey makes them pay for the expenses. Zack, Cody and Carey (Kim Rhodes) come in "The Graduation" to see Ann graduate, and Mosbey comes to see Malik graduate. My Babysitter's a Vampire This is a "movie" following the events of the series finale. The gang is heading off to collage. Saki is going to collage in Whitechapel, so Mikey, Malik, Duncan, Ann, Jadus, Trent, Russel and Noah all go with her to go to collage. While in Whitechapel, Saki stays at good friend Ethan Morgan (Mathew Knight)'s house. Mikey meets a girl named Erica (Kate Todd) and easily develops a crush. Russel, Zeke, Malik and a boy named Rory (Cameron Kennedy) and they are the perfect crazy bunch. Saki's former crush Benny (Atticus Dean Mitchell) and former best friend Sarah (Vanessa Morgan) start to fight an army of vampires, with the help of Mikey, Duncan, Malik, Rory, Erica, and the whole gang. Category:Blog posts